


fit for a fairytale

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, also there are wedding guests and small children, and fairy lights, oh yeah and, same universe that amazing is the only word takes place in, wedding!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis grins and pulls Harry through the tables again and onto the dance floor, then reaches up and drapes his arms over Harry’s shoulders. Harry smiles down at him and tilts his head down just enough so that his forehead rests on Louis’, then wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, resting them on the small of his back.</p><p>“Reminds me of our first dance,” Louis murmurs, smiling up at him. Harry just nods and moves his hips forward a little so that the bump touches Louis’ own tummy. </p><p>“Been a little while since then, though, hasn’t it?” he whispers, glancing down at the bump, “we've got two little girls…”</p><p>Louis smiles softly and takes one hand off Harry’s neck, drawing it down Harry’s chest to rest gently on the bump. “And this little one,” he mumbles happily.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry and Louis and their girls go to Gemma's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fit for a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i love weddings and h&l and harry's baby bump and their kids and fairy lights, apologies to those who don't

It's been almost constant chaos since before last week, but Harry thinks that just seeing the look on Gemma's face is worth every single bit of it. She'd chosen an outdoor wedding, of course, and now the late afternoon sun shines down on her face, illuminating all her features and making Harry's heart swell with happiness. He's standing with his mum and some of Gem's friends on the altar, a spot of grass marked by a little scattering of creamy pink rose petals. He turns to smile at Anne, who smiles back, her eyes shining with the happy tears that only a marriage can produce.

Gemma’s dress is absolutely perfect for her, Harry thinks. The sleeves are made of lace with a beautiful floral pattern, and the same lace clings gently to her chest. The skirt is overlayed with the same lace, as well as a creamy white silk under it. Her hair suits her perfectly, too; it flows down her back in loose, messy curls and is held by a clip with a rose tucked in, matching the bouquet of roses and ferns that are draped prettily over her hands.

Gemma floats slowly down the grassy aisle, beaming as Lily and Wren scatter petals in front of her. The girls’ dresses are the prettiest shade of rosy pink and flow all the way down to the ground, only occasionally allowing the girls' bare toes to peep out, and their hair cascades down their backs in little ringlets. On top of each of their heads rests a crown made of Baby’s Breath, and although the bridesmaids and Harry himself are all wearing one of these, his heart warms at the image of innocent beauty made by the girls’ little flowery halos. Harry feels his heart swell with quiet pride, and he unconsciously moves his hand to rest on his belly as Lily and Wren both give him a little grin as they come close, then move closer to him to stand with their backs to his legs as Gemma steps up to the altar next to Tom, who looks at her with wide, adoring eyes and an awestruck smile.

Wren looks up at Harry, grinning, and whispers, "Papa, here...this's for Edward," as she proudly holds up a few leftover petals. Harry and smiles softly and holds his hand out to take them, then puts them carefully on top of the bump and looks across the little altar at Louis, who’s standing with Tom’s other groomsmen. Louis smiles back at him and gives the girls a little wave, giving Harry just enough time to admire how much the dusty pink rose tucked into the lapel of his jacket suits him before the pastor starts the ceremony.

Lily and Wren are both fairly quiet throughout the ceremony, which Harry might think was unusual, except he knows how much they both love and look up to their Auntie Gemma. He fondly remembers the first time they'd met Tom, too. They'd both taken to him immensely, clinging to his legs when it was time to go and claiming they wanted him to be their uncle. Harry smiles a little to himself at how their wishes are about to come true just as Tom takes Gemma's hands in his own and slides the ring onto her finger. It's the perfect fit for her, with a twisted band and a little diamond set right in the middle. Gemma beams and slides Tom's smooth, gold ring into his finger, and the pastor addresses the guests and the wedding party and smiles widely.

“You may now kiss the bride,” he says, and Gemma and Tom both grin and wrap their arms around each other. Harry smiles tearfully as Gemma wraps her arms around Tom’s neck and Tom wraps his arms around her waist, leaning down a little to kiss her deeply. Everyone bursts into joyous applause, including Lily and Wren, and Harry turns to Anne, who’s clapping and grinning tearfully.

“So,” he grins, “how’s it feel to be a mummy-in-law again?”

Anne slaps his arm gently and wipes her eyes. “Oh hush, Haz,” she smiles, just as Tom and Gem turn to head down the aisle, holding each other tightly by the waist. Harry takes Lily’s little hand in one of his and Wren’s hand in the other and turns to walk down the aisle. Louis comes up next to him and scoops up Wren, grinning.

“Daddy!” Wren squeaks happily, flinging her little arms around his neck.

“Hiii, love,” Louis exclaims, grinning at her with his eyebrows slightly raised in an expression of pure fondness, “I’m proud of you for staying quiet, little bird.”

Wren grins at him. “Papa told us to be nice and quiet for Auntie Gem and Uncle Tom, Daddy,” she says, and Louis looks over at Harry fondly.

Harry shrugs, giggling a little. “Just wanted to help Gem, she deserves it,” he says brightly. Gemma turns around and blows him a kiss, and he catches it and pretends to press it over his heart, then blows one back. Gemma giggles and shakes her head a little, then turns around again.

When the wedding party finally makes it to their cars to go to the reception, Gemma comes over to Harry and gives him a squeeze.

“How is he, then?” she asks, pulling back a little and putting her hands on Harry’s belly. Harry smiles as he feels Edward squirm a little in a tiny hello. “He’s good...he’s saying hi to his Auntie Gem,” Harry smiles, putting his hand on Gemma’s arm.

Gemma giggles and pats the bump gently. “Hey, Edward...thank you for coming to my wedding, lovie...I hope you’re being gentle to y’papa, yeah?”

Tom comes over and slides his arm around Gemma’s waist, then smiles at the bump. “Hey, bud,” he says, “I hope you’ve liked today so far…” He looks up at Harry’s face and smiles, then looks back down at the bump and continues. “And I know your Papa’ll take good care of you at the reception, too...you make sure he doesn’t drink any champagne, yeah?”

Gemma giggles and reaches up to pinch Tom’s cheek. “Oh hush, you’d think you were his mum or something! And besides, he’s got two already, he knows how to carry a baby, silly,” she teases. Tom grins a little sheepishly and takes her hand.

“Fine, fine,” he says, “we’ll be off…we’ll see you guys in a few minutes though, yeah?”

Harry nods and takes Louis’ hand as Gemma and Tom start towards their limousine and Louis squeezes Harry’s hand before they get into their car.

By some miracle, the girls manage not to wrinkle their dresses too much during the ride to the reception, and by the time they all pile out of the car, everyone seems equally excited, Edward included. He’d been squirming a little as they drew closer, but now he stops just long enough to let Harry get a good look around.

The venue for the reception is outside as well, and Harry is very proud to think that he’d helped decorate it the day before, even though Gemma had swatted at him and scolded him about how he should be resting for himself and for the baby instead. He’d just laughed and kissed her on the forehead and told her how much of a break this was compared to baking and taking care of two little girls, which had made her pout and wrap her arms around him. For now, though, he stands back and admires his (and also admittedly Anne’s and the other bridesmaids’) handiwork. There are several tables spread across a charming little lawn and covered with creamy white tablecloths, on top of which rest draped bouquets of the same flowers as Gemma’s bouquet. The chairs surrounding the tables are pretty wooden deck chairs, painted white by Gemma herself (in secret, of course, because she had insisted that Harry stay miles away from the fumes). She’d also insisted on finding the most comfortable ones, too, because “I can’t have my little brother being pregnant and uncomfortable and too polite to say anything about it, can I?”

But Harry's real masterpieces are the lanterns, little candles placed in pretty jars and hung from trees and perched on the fenceposts of the little garden. They hang about, swaying gently in the slight breeze and flickering in the dwindling sun of the early evening. Harry stands there for a few seconds, holding Wren on his hip and looking around with satisfaction. He’s broken out of his reverie by Louis, who comes to stand by his side and snakes his hand around Harry’s back to hold his hip gently.

“Admiring your handiwork, love?” Louis teases, squeezing Harry’s hip gently.

“Oh hush, you’d be proud of it if you did it,” Harry giggles. Wren grins and wriggles a little, touching Harry’s cheek, and Harry puts her down gently and watches fondly as she toddles off.

Lily tugs at Louis’ hand, and Louis nods. “Go on,” he says, “just be careful, yeah?” Lily nods excitedly before running off after Wren.

Louis turns to Harry and smiles softly up at him. “How’re you two holding up?”

“We’re alright,” Harry smiles, turning to face Louis and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. Louis grins and looks up into Harry's face for a few seconds before taking Harry's hand and pulling him into a little opening in the trees. Harry follows him, stopping breathlessly when Louis stops and wraps his arms around Harry's waist.

"Wha's this, love?" Harry asks, still a little out of breath.

"Couldn't resist kissing you, figured we might as well do it properly," Louis explains quickly before leaning up to kiss Harry deeply. Harry's eyes flutter shut blissfully and he drapes his arms over Louis' shoulders, pressing close to him and feeling Edward give a few little kicks. Louis makes a contented little noise against Harry's mouth and kisses deeper and more passionately than before, his warm lips fairly begging at Harry's, making him--

" 'Arry Styles, what d'you think yer doing? You can't make out at yer own sister's wedding!" comes a loud, jubilant voice from behind him. Harry's eyes fly open and he blushes bright pink, even though it's only a teasing remark.

Louis turns around and sticks his tongue out at Niall (because of course, that's who it is; who else has constantly teased them about their relationship?). "What's it to you, Horan?" Louis grins, giving Niall a pat on the back, "and besides, he's a Tomlinson now, has been for years...you'd think you'd know that by now, you arse..."

Niall grins. "Jus' doin' my job as the PDA police," he says, putting his arm around Amy, who smiles and shakes her head a little.

"Don't mind him, Harry," she says, "he's somehow managed to find the beer already...'s a good thing we're staying, or else I'd have to drive us home."

Harry steps forward and hugs her gently. "We can't have that, can we?" he says, pulling back to kiss her cheeks. "Wouldn't be quite fair, with you being seven months along and everything...and besides, you're beyond glowing, I want to know your secrets," he grins.

Amy smiles and blushes a little at this, resting her hand lightly on her bump. "All Devin, 'm afraid," she replies, "but you look absolutely angelic, Edward's making you glow just as much...and your flower crown suits you perfectly."

"Forgot I had it on, but thank you," he says, blushing and pulling back a little.

"Of course," Amy smiles, pulling back and taking Niall's hand.

Niall turns to her and gives her a slightly messy kiss and a roguish grin. "Too bad this isn't our wedding," he grins, "we'd have such good se--"

"Shh," Amy hushes, giggling a little, "there're people around...and that's what we did, remember?" she finishes, taking Niall's hand and putting it on her belly gently. Niall grins impossibly wider and he leans over to kiss her. "Tha's right," he mumbles into the kiss, rubbing her sides gently.

Louis makes a face of playful disgust. "Ugh, no kissing at Gem's wedding," he says teasingly, taking Harry's hand. "We should be off anyway, we've got a few little princesses to take care of," he continues, pulling at Harry's hand a little. Harry follows him a little reluctantly, giving Niall and Amy a little wave goodbye before being pulled through the tables by Louis.

Louis gives him a little peck before going off to look for the girls at the tables, and Harry smiles softly and gives him a little squeeze before heading towards the edge of the lawn. He finds Lily and Wren sitting on the fence with a gathering of other children; some cousins, some nieces and nephews, some children of guests and other family members, all swinging their little legs as they listen to one of Gemma’s bridesmaids telling a story. Harry thinks he can hear her say something about spilling ice cream down her front as he approaches, and he giggles and scoops up Wren.

“What’re you on about, Krystal?” he says, kissing Wren’s cheek as she squirms in his arms.

“Jus’ tryin’ to keep them entertained, Hazza,” she grins, “and I thought they were pretty fascinated, if I do say so m'self.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head a little, patting her gently on the back. “Thank you, then,” he says, “but I can take it from here, love. Go on, get yourself a drink, I know you’re dying for a taste of that champagne.”

Krystal grins and thanks him, hurrying off and blowing him a kiss. Harry catches the kiss and then turns to the children with Wren still perched on his hip. “Well then,” he says, “it looks like you’ve been a very good audience to Miss Krystal...would you like to hear some more stories?”

The children utter a resounding “Yes!” and some bounce a little on the fence where they’re sitting. Harry smiles warmly and lets Wren down, and she climbs back onto the fence as Harry carefully sits down cross-legged on the grass, cradling the bump with one arm.

“Alright,” he says, shifting a little to get comfortable, “what kind of story would you like?”

One of the girls near the front cries out, “A princess story! A princess story!” and bounces excitedly.

Harry nods. “A princess story it is then, Emma.” Emma settles down and looks at Harry attentively, leaning up against the girl sitting next to her, one of the other bridesmaids’ daughters. Harry smiles at them as Lily hops down from the fence and climbs into his lap, and Harry wraps his arms around her and starts his story.

“Once,” he begins, “there was a princess who loved to bake things. She lived with her mummy and daddy, and--”

Lily leans up and grins. “That sounds like you, Papa,” she whispers.

Harry smiles softly and kisses her forehead. “Shh, love...let Papa finish the story, alright?”

Lily smiles up at him and nods, and Harry looks up at the other children and continues. “One day, when the princess was learning how to bake things all on her own, a little boy came into her bakery to buy some bread for his mummy and daddy. He and his family liked the bread that she made so much that he decided to work at the bakery with the princess, and she taught him how to bake all kinds of breads and cakes. They became the best of friends, and always baked together from then on, and…”

He trails off as the children all look up behind him and looks up, smiling when he sees Louis looking down at him a little reproachfully.

“I see you’ve found the girls, love,” he smiles. “Good to see my Hazza in his natural habitat, isn’t it, loves?” he continues, smiling at the children. Little Emma bounces again, nodding and jostling the girl beside her, who pouts a little and wraps her arms around Emma to hold her still.

Harry blushes a little as Lily crawls off his lap and jumps up to cling to Louis’ leg. “They’re wonderful listeners, Lou,” he says, standing up and dusting himself off. The children stand up with him and crowd around him, begging for another story, but just then, Gemma comes up to him and laughs.

“Look at them all, Haz! ’S like you’re a kid magnet or something,” she exclaims. “Now,” she continues, looking down at them, “I’ve been told that there are cupcakes somewhere that need eating...d’you think you could do that for me?” The children giggle and run off, some thanking her as they chase the others.

Gemma smiles and dusts her hands off playfully. “Tha’s better,” she says, “now mummy Harry can get some rest, yeah?” Just then, music starts playing and Gemma raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh! That’s our first dance, then...I’d better get going!”

Harry grins and gives her a quick kiss. “I was enjoying it, actually,” he says, “but I guess I wouldn’t mind a dance with my Lou, would I?”

Gemma giggles and waves her hands at them, shooing them towards an open spot on the grass where other couples are already dancing. “Off you go, lovebirds,” she teases, then bustles off towards the dance floor.

Louis takes Harry’s hand and leans up to give him a peck. “How about it, then? I promise I won’t step on your toes or bump the baby,” he grins, kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth. “Pleaaase?”

Harry giggles and puts his hands up in the air. “Yeah, yeah, I surrender,” he says, reaching down again to take Louis’ hand. “We’d better hurry, or else all the good spots’ll get taken, though.”

Louis grins and pulls Harry through the tables again and onto the dance floor, then reaches up and drapes his arms over Harry’s shoulders. Harry smiles down at him and tilts his head down just enough so that his forehead rests on Louis’, then wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, resting them on the small of his back.

“Reminds me of our first dance,” Louis murmurs, smiling up at him. Harry just nods and moves his hips forward a little so that the bump touches Louis’ own tummy.

“Been a little while since then, though, hasn’t it?” he whispers, glancing down at the bump, “we've got two little girls…”

Louis smiles softly and takes one hand off Harry’s neck, drawing it down Harry’s chest to rest gently on the bump. “And this little one,” he mumbles happily, drumming his fingers slightly and sending a little tingle down Harry’s spine.

Harry smiles, feeling Edward kick a little. “Wants to make himself known, doesn’t he?” he giggles, moving his hand from Louis’ back to put it on his tummy.

Louis just smiles and shakes his head a little. “We’re so lucky,” he murmurs, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiles and kisses the top of his head, and they stay like that until the song ends, swaying a little and basking in each other’s love. When the song ends, Harry pulls back a little and takes Louis gently by the arms.

“Hey,” he whispers, smiling softly.

“Hiii,” Louis smiles back, “wanna do that agai--”

He stops as the music changes to an upbeat pop song, laughing as everyone starts dancing again. “Guess we’re not getting another slow dance, then,” he grins.

Harry giggles and takes him by the waist. “Come on,” he says, “we’d better get some dinner in us and the girls, anyway.”

It doesn’t take long to find the girls this time, as they’re dancing excitedly with Gemma and Tom, jumping up and down with their curls bouncing about. Harry smiles and pulls Louis towards them, waving at Gemma and Tom, then scoops up Lily and dances with her held tightly to his chest. She squeals with joy and takes his face in her hands, laughing and kissing his cheek, and Harry smiles widely and kisses her back, marveling at how lovely she really is for a moment before holding her close and saying, “We’re gonna eat some dinner now love, alright?”

Lily nods and kisses his cheek again, wrapping her legs around his waist gently. He smiles and lets her down just as the song finishes, then takes Louis’ hand and pulls him to a table near the little grove of trees. The sun has set by now, leaving the lawn draped in twilight, and Harry nudges Louis and points to the lanterns proudly.

“Look at my lanterns, Lou,” he says with a grin.

“Pretty!” exclaims Wren from her perch on Louis’ hip, cutting off Louis before he has a chance to tease Harry, and stretches her arms towards one of them. “Can I hold one, Papa?” she asks, blinking up at him with a newly-toothy little smile.

Harry shakes his head a little as he pulls out Lily’s chair for her and helps her sit down. “No, love,” he says softly, “they’re meant to stay where they are...and besides, you wouldn’t want to hurt the fairies that live in them, would you?”

Wren’s eyes widen as Louis sets her down in a chair. “Fairies?” she lisps excitedly.

Harry nods. “Mhm, fairies...they’re what makes the light inside the lanterns.” By now both girls are entranced, and Harry smiles and sits down between them and tells them (between helping them take bites of chicken and eating a bit himself) all about how the fairies are glad to help Auntie Gem with her wedding, and that maybe they’d even let the girls take some fairy dust home with them. As he talks, the dusk falls like a blanket over them all, and suddenly, the strings of fairy lights strung over the fence and through the trees light up, making everyone gasp a little in wonder.

Harry grins. “See?” he says, “they’re saying hi already.” He looks over at Louis, who’s been staring at him and practically bursting with fondness, and whose face is lit up with the thousands of lights strung above him.

“What?” Harry smiles. “What’re you looking at?”

“You,” Louis says softly, his voice full of warmth. “You look beautiful.”

Harry feels a blush creep into his cheeks. “Oh hush, you’ve had too much champagne, haven’t you?” he says, smiling softly.

“No,” Louis says, shaking his head, “I just married an angel, tha’s all.”

“Does that make us baby angels, then?” asks Lily, sliding off her chair and crawling onto Louis’ lap.

Louis nods. “Of course it does, love,” he says, kissing the top of her head, “and Edward, too.”

Lily nods and rests her head on Louis’ shoulder. “I’m sleepy, Daddy,” she yawns.

Louis smiles and pats her head gently, fixing her flower crown a little. “Have a little rest with Daddy, then,” he says softly.

Harry looks up at him and reaches over to put a hand on his knee. “I can stay with her, love,” he says, “Wrennie’s already asleep, love...let Lil stay with me. You go on and have some fun, yeah?”

“You sure, Haz? ‘S y’sister’s wedding, after all,” Louis says, his forehead wrinkling a little with concern.

Harry nods. “Mhm...‘m a little sleepy m’self anyway,” he yawns, cuddling Wren close to him and reaching up to rub his eyes.

Louis smiles softly and stands up to set Lily on Harry’s lap, then kisses his forehead. “As long as you’re alright with it, then,” he murmurs, being careful not to wake Wren. Harry nods and smiles up at him, and Louis leans down to kiss him again and then makes his way towards the dance floor again.

Lily blinks sleepily up at Harry once Louis is gone and rests her head against his chest. “Are you gonna sleep too, Papa?” she asks, yawning again.

Harry leans down to kiss her forehead. "Mm..I might," he murmurs. Lily nods and nestles against his chest again as her eyelids droop shut and her breathing evens out.

Harry smiles to himself and leans down again to kiss her head, then moves gently to kiss Wren's head, shifting her a little and looking down at the bump, which curves outwards quite a bit, pushing gently up against the soft pink fabric of his shirt. He hasn't felt any kicks for a while, and he suspects that Edward is asleep too, which makes him smile a little.

"Sleepy little family," he whispers, holding them close to him and feeling their little hearts beating up against his own. They stay like this for a little while, quiet and warm and sleepy, until Louis comes back and rests his hands gently on Harry's shoulders to lean down and bury his face in his curls.

"Y'smell good," he mumbles softly. "Missed you lots."

Harry looks up at him and smiles softly. "We missed you too," he whispers, blinking sleepily up at Louis, who smiles again.

"We'd better get back to y'mum's, then," he whispers back, coming around to scoop up Lily, who shifts a little and then lays her head back down on his shoulder with a sleepy sigh. Harry smiles softly and stands up, shifting Wren so she can rest on his shoulder and resting his other hand on the bump.

"I wanna say our goodbyes to Gem and Tom first," he says, taking his hand off of his belly. Louis nods and follows Harry as he winds his way carefully through the tables. They find Gemma and Tom at one of the tables, and Gemma nearly knocks her glass over in the act of jumping up to give Harry and the girls their kisses.

" 'M sorry y'couldn't stay," she says softly, trying not to wake Lily and Wren, "but 'm glad you'll get some sleep...rest well, yeah?"

Harry nods and gives her a little peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Gem," he says with a quiet smile, "and I hope you both have a lovely night...you certainly deserve it."

Gemma blows him a kiss and gives Louis a little hug. "Thanks, love," she calls, giving them a little wave as they turn to head towards their car.

They successfully get the girls into their seats without waking them and climb into the car themselves with Harry in the driver's seat (after a whispered squabble about how many drinks Louis'd had).

Louis turns to Harry and smiles softly. "Well, that was quite the affair, then...still doesn't top ours, though," he whispers, and Harry can hear his grin even before he sees it.

Harry nods and reaches over to take Louis' hand and squeeze it gently, and neither of them need any words to know how much love hangs between them.

When they get to Anne's house, they take the girls up to Harry's old room and set them down on his old bed to get them into their pajamas, then tuck them in and put on their own pajamas. As Harry's pulling on his sleep shirt, Louis comes over and wraps his arms around Harry's waist. "I wish you could wear this crown forever and ever," he sighs happily.

"Forgot it was there, to be completely honest," Harry laughs softly. "D'you want me to save it?"

"Mhm," Louis slurs sleepily, "yes please."

Harry smiles softly and gently removes Louis' hands from his waist. "Y'cute when y'drunk," he whispers. Louis giggles and lets go of Harry to climb carefully into bed beside Lily, and Harry follows suit. It's always been a tradition for them to sleep in his old bed, even when it was just the two of them, and now they're having a third baby...Harry smiles to himself and cuddles close to Wren, reaching his foot out to tangle it with Louis' feet. This, he thinks sleepily, is the best feeling in the world.

"Night, Hazza," Louis whispers sleepily.

"Night, Lou."

All is well.


End file.
